


Say No to This

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy is shit at it, M/M, attempts at seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy wants something. He uses everything he has to get it from Merlin.It doesn't work. This is Merlin, after all.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaymondPalmersAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/gifts).



> Request from raymondpalmersass for Merwin with Eggsy using puppy eyes to get a ridiculous weapon from Merlin.

Merlin removes his glasses and puts them on the desk. “Buggering hell.” He rubs at his temples, rubs at his forehead, rubs at his eyes. Become a Kingsman, they said. It will be the job of a lifetime they said. You can’t be an agent, sorry, but become Merlin, they said. It will be MUCH easier than being an agent, they said.

Fuck them.

A knock at the door makes him curse again. “Enter,” he barks. “Ah, Galahad. Good afternoon.”

“Hey, Merlin. Do you have a mo?”

“I do.”

“You all right?” Eggsy stops at the edge of the desk and frowns at him. “You look...tired. Stressed.”

“All in a day’s work. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I wanted to ask about something.”

“Do not be offended if I work while ye speak. I have to organize a few things for your mission.”

“No, that’s fine. Actually, that’s what I came to talk about.” Eggsy sits on the edge of Merlin’s desk. Merlin opens his mouth to chastise him but his eyes are drawn to the way Eggsy’s suit trousers pull around the meat of his thighs. That isn’t unattractive.

“Continue.”

“Ya know how I’m going like undercover or whatever, a street kid looking for a gang?”

“That is a very...brief summary of the mission, but yes.”

“I gotta dress the part. Got the perfect jeans, some shirts and all. Andrew’s been aces about the clothes. Bulletproof hoodies? Almost the best thing ever.”

Merlin has an inkling where this is going, so he pushes himself away from the desk a bit, folding his hands on its surface. “Almost?”

“Yeah. I was thinking...the brogues and oxfords are fucking AMAZING. Gorgeous shoes...with poison blades!”

“I am aware.”

“But I can’t be wearing something like that. So I had this idea.” Eggsy inches closer, leaning back a bit so the bulge between his legs is well-defined by the fabric of his trousers. Merlin suspects the boy might not be wearing anything underneath. Another pleasant thought. “Trainers. ARMED trainers.”

“Do tell.”

“Maybe they can’t have like blades or whatever, but...winged trainers!” Eggsy’s eyes open wide as if the idea has just occurred to him. “Winged trainers, with like blades in the wings, or bullets, or poison gas or sommat. Doesn’t that sound like a great idea?” He leans toward Merlin, tongue swiping over his bottom lip before he ever so gently bites it between his teeth. His eyes swoop down to the desk and then ever-so-slowly work their way up Merlin’s body to his face. 

“Galahad.”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Ye are quite amusing.” Merlin starts to chuckle. “Do ye really think that just because ye had your cock in my arse...” Merlin checks his watch. “...six hours ago, that I would instantly agree to whatever ridiculousness ye wanted to spout at me? That your pretty face and lovely thighs and beautiful body would be enough for me to call up R and D and have them work on armored winged trainers?”

“You don’t have to be a prick about it,” Eggsy grumbles, standing up and straightening his jacket. “It was just an idea.”

“I appreciate all ideas, Galahad, although they might not always be logical. Now run along, I will see ye tonight for fish and chips.”

“Fine.” Eggsy leans down to kiss him goodbye.


End file.
